The administrative office of the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) at Columbia University (CU) supports and promotes the Cancer Center's research programs and initiatives by providing assistance to Cancer Center leadership, Cancer Center Members, Columbia University and New York Presbyterian Hospital (NYPH). Administrative support includes operational, financial, human resource, sponsored project, clinical research, and shared resource management. Other administrative services include the coordination of budget and finance with Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC) and NYPH, development, communications, marketing, public relations, facilities, science and technology ventures, strategic planning, and general counsel matters with the respective CU offices. The responsibilities of the administrative office are to: provide management of Center finances, personnel, grants and contracts, purchasing, and philanthropy; facilitate and staff Center planning and evaluation activities; provide administrative and financial oversight of all Center shared resources; oversee space utilization and common equipment in the Irving Cancer Research Center (ICRC) building and across CUMC and NYPH; facilitate the recruitment of senior leaders and key investigators; manage member services including policies, procedures, appointments, and renewals; and coordinate and facilitate senior leaders, program leaders. Internal Advisory Committee meetings, the Cancer Center Distinguished Seminar Series, annual symposia and retreats, and External Scientific Advisory Board meetings. We request $197,901 for support of Center administration effort, 8% of the total CCSG budget request and 16% o fthe total cost of administration.